


Paranoid Mozzie (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chumbawamba, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paranoia is a skill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid Mozzie (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared April 2012

Song: "Everything You Know is Wrong" by Chumbawamba

 


End file.
